Montana's Birthday
by bookworm45
Summary: Post ep set after DOA for a Day. DannyLindsay M&M Fluff. Lindsay is upset that Danny forgot her birthday. My idea of how he made it up to her. Little on the fluffy side. Complete. Thanks to Jenne and Lani for being my betas! You girls are the best!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The paragraphs in italics are Lindsay's POV. Plain font is Danny's POV.  
**

* * *

I've really done it this time. How could I be so stupid? I was the only one in the lab who forgot her birthday. I should have made a note of it or … I don't know anything to keep me from forgetting her birthday! I'm an idiot! She's the most important person in my life. I know I have a problem remembering dates, but I should have been more careful!

**_NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY_**

_I grabbed a cold drink and started flipping though the channels. I couldn't find a single thing to watch. Normally, I love those Discovery Channel specials, but I'm just not in the mood tonight. The truth is I miss my Danny. I know he wasn't trying to hurt me, but he did. It's like he doesn't even care enough about me to remember my birthday. I could handle his forgetfulness if it really was just a case of being terrible with dates, but I'm afraid there might be more to it. What if he's getting bored of me? I mean, since when are sports stats and steak sides more memorable than me? That was the stupidest excuse ever. He could have apologized and tried to fix it, right? If he cared that's what he'd do…isn't it? I guess I'm scared of being just another girl that Danny Messer slept with. Nothing more than a pool table memory. If that's all I mean to him, we might as well end it here before I get any more emotionally attached, 'cause the truth is, I think I'm falling in love with my Cowboy._

**_NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY_**

I racked my brain for something, anything that might show Lindsay how much I love her and how sorry I am. I should have just started groveling when I realized my mistake. Excuses are not the best way to make my girl feel important. I gotta do something to let her know how much she means to me.

**_NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY-__NY-NY-NY_**

I called Mac. "Hey Mac."

"Danny," Mac sounded a bit annoyed with me, too.

"I suppose you heard about me and Lindsay's birthday?"

"I did."

"I know I blew it, but I need to make it up to her. Can you get someone to cover my shift tomorrow? I swear I'll make it up, work an extra shift, extra overtime, anything, Mac, I'll do -"

"Calm down, Danny, I'll give you the time off, but you do anything to hurt her and you will answer to me. Got it?"

"I got it, Mac. Thanks."

Now I've got the time, I just have to figure out what to do with it.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** Please R&R. I'd love to know what you think. I'm new at this, so constructive criticism is welcome also. I've finished the story, so I'll hope to have the rest of the chapters posted within the next couple days. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I must apologize for forgetting the disclaimer on the first chapter. I obviously don't own CSI: NY, the characters, or anything else related to it. I simply borrowed them for my own pleasure. The only compensation I receive from this is the lovely reviews. (Hint, hint) **

**Thanks to Lani and Jenne for betaing this fic!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_I tossed and turned until 3 AM. I'm so glad I've got today off. There's no way I would be able to function on 2-3 hours of sleep. I would be miserable. _

_I heard a knock at the door. I opened my eyes. 10:00 AM. Too early, I groaned. I tried to settle back in, but they knocked again. I reluctantly got up and grabbed a robe. "Can't a person get a little sleep around here?" I cried as I opened the door. Suddenly I froze. Wow. That has to be the biggest, most beautiful arrangement of wildflowers. Bitterroot – Montana's state flower, Clematis, Buttercups, Currants and Geraniums, Kitten-tails and Glacier Lilies, Phlox and Shooting Star, Violets and Yellow Bells, Wild Chives and Sugar Bowls, Marigolds and Lupine, Sweet clover and Rocky Mountain Irises. Montana Wild Flower! _

"_I'm sorry, Miss," The delivery boy said, "but the gentleman who ordered the arrangement said he wasn't sure you'd let him in." Danny? How would Danny know which flowers grow in Montana, let alone where to find them in New York? I asked the boy to set them on the table and I looked for a card. I couldn't find one._

_Someone rapped on the frame of the still open door. _

"_Thanks, man" Danny said as he tipped the boy. He turned to me. _

"_I'm really sorry, Montana." Then he took note of my appearance. "I woke you up, didn't I?" He looked so good, and I wanted a hug so badly, but that's not really the way to distance myself from him. _

"_I just wanted to sleep in, Danny." I complained. _

"_Way to go, Messer." He mumbled. _

"_What'd ya' say, Danny?" _

"_I'm really sorry, honey. I was – I just needed to talk to you. Can I make it up to you? Buy you breakfast?" Oh, yeah! Breakfast with Danny; now there's a pleasant thought! Suddenly I realized what a mess I must be. _

"_I haven't even showered yet." _

"_I'll wait." _

"_In that case, I'm starving!" He grinned. I love to see him smile. He has the most amazing . . . everything. I've got it bad. _

_I couldn't help humming as I showered and dressed. I put on a touch of make up, grabbed my purse and a jacket and I was ready to go. _

My Montana is gorgeous. She looked adorable when she was just waking up, and now … she looks incredible! I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I don't know any other woman who can make a pair of jeans look so hot. She's an incredible woman. So sweet and kind, and smart, I could go on and on about her . . .

I suddenly realized I was staring. "Where ya' feel like eating?" I asked. She thought for a minute.

"Maggie's." She decided. I thought I knew every breakfast spot in New York, but apparently I was mistaken.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Just up the street a couple blocks. Maggie makes the most amazing breakfasts and she treats you like family." Sounds like a slice of paradise. "C'mon, Danny, I'm hungry!" she said as she headed for the door. I smiled. If it makes my girl happy, that's good enough for me.

Lindsay was right. The woman was an amazing cook. Her biscuits and gravy were to die for! I'm more of a bacon and eggs type of guy, but Lindsay said I should try the biscuits and gravy. I'm glad she did. I can't remember the last time I've had such an amazing breakfast. I'm definitely going to have to come back here again, and since Lindsay was kind enough to tell me about the place, I might have to bring her here, too. Just to thank her, of course. _Yeah, right, Messer. You just want another opportunity to see her, and boy does she look good first thing in the morning! _

More importantly, though, Maggie treated Lindsay like a daughter; the minute she came out of the kitchen and saw Montana she came over, wrapped her in a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"You been sleeping alright, baby?" Maggie asked. Lindsay smiled.

"I'll be fine, Maggie." Lindsay replied. She turned to me. "This is my friend, Danny." Maggie grinned as we shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you. You better treat my baby right, ya' hear?" Maggie said.

"Yes, Ma'am." I'm glad Lindsay has someone looking after her.

TBC

* * *

**Please R&R! It may help me update faster! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I really appreciate Jenne and Lani betaing for me. You girls rock! But you already knew that. **

* * *

_After breakfast Danny paid the bill and left a generous tip before flagging down a cab. Danny gave the driver an address. _

"_Where are we going, Danny?" _

"_Be patient, Sweetheart." I tried not to grin. I love it when he calls me sweetheart. _

"_You'll see." He told me._

_We walked into a small shop. "Hey Jim" Danny called. _

"_You got it ready?" _

"_You bet, man." Jim replied. _

"_I'll be right with ya'." He went into the back and came out with a box about the size of his palm, which he gave to Danny. _

"_Here ya' go." _

"_Thanks, Jim." _

_Danny turned and handed the box to me. I opened it and gasped. It was the most beautiful charm bracelet I've ever seen. Danny picked up the gold bracelet and fastened it around my wrist._

_The first charm was a CSI badge. The nameplate said 'Montana'. Next was a life preserver: "Because I'd die without you." An exaggeration, to be sure, but it was still very sweet. Next was a button with 'cute as a button' engraved on it: "Especially when you scrunch up your cute little nose." Danny had said. After that came the state of Montana – for obvious reasons. A pool table came next. Definitely my favorite, such incredibly sweet memories! The heart that came next almost made me cry. On one side it said, 'More than yesterday, less than tomorrow', on the other 'Forever lovers'. _

"_I do love you, Montana." He said._

_Handcuffs came after that. Next were the hopscotch squares. I love what that represents. He was listening and cared enough to remember that I loved hopscotch when I was a little girl. The final charm was a little envelope that said "My Girl" on it. _

_I could hardly believe it! The thought Danny must have put into this! I threw my arms around his neck. _

"_Danny" I whispered. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. _

"_If I had known I was going to get this kind of reaction, I would have done this a long time ago." Danny teased. He leaned down and kissed me properly. Oh, that man can kiss! I moaned. I could stay like this all day! However, it would appear that Danny had more up his sleeve._

I took her to the Zoo. We stopped at the tigers first. "First place I ever laid eyes on ya', Montana."

She scrunched up her nose. She is so adorable when she does that.

"I remember." She said. "Tiger dung."

"Oh, yeah," I smirked.

"You'll be pleased to know I didn't plan a repeat of that." I said. She hit me. I reached out to grab her, but she was too fast.

Next thing I know I'm chasing her through the Zoo. Good thing it's Thursday, I thought, not so many people to run into. I chased her all the way to the other end of the zoo. People all over gave us funny looks, but I didn't care. I'd chase her to the end of the Earth if that's what it would take.

"C'mon, Montana." I said, gasping for breath.

"Out of shape, Cowboy?" She teased. Cowboy. I grinned. I was forgiven.

"You _know_ that's not true, Miss Monroe." She grinned at me and patted my stomach.

"Not bad, Cowboy, but this is only the preliminary exam." She winked at me. "You know a good CSI has to examine all the evidence."

"How ya' planning to do that?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe I'll let you carry me to lunch." She teased.

"I've worked up quite an appetite." I looked at my watch. 1 O'clock. Time does fly when you're having fun.

"Really? What a coincidence." I said as I scooped her up. She let out a shriek.

"I was just teasing, Danny." She said, still laughing.

"I know, but I wouldn't want you to start running again, now would I?" I asked. She laughed. What a beautiful sound.

"No chance of that. You're stuck with me, Messer." She rested her head against my shoulder. I could get used to this.

"Lucky me!"

End

* * *

**A/N - That's it. The end of my first fic. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
